uchu_sentai_kyurangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Raptor 283
is a general purpose android and the initial commander of the Orion, who later becomes , the Pink Ranger of the Kyurangers. She's the last of the main rangers to awaken, but the eighth to join the team. Character History Raptor 283 was constructed by the Rebellion on their planet in the Washi System to serve as secretary to commander Shou Ronbou and pilot of the spaceship ORION. Raptor was in command of the Orion when she sent the first three Kyurangers, Hammy, Spada and Champ, into battle in the flat planet of Crotus. Here the Kyurangers battle Jark Matter and attempt to save as many civilians as possible. They encounter a man from Luth, Lucky who makes it his goal to be one of them. Raptor 283 accepts him into the Orion to help fix his crashed space cruiser. Once there, they find Lucky has made of with a Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster and Raptor 283 sends the Kyurangers to the planet Jagjag to track him down. In the ground, both Lucky and a Jagjag resident, Garu, become Kyurangers, but soon after, Raptor 283 is ambushed in orbit from Jark Matter ships, forcing the Kyurangers to summon their Voyager machines to take the fight to space. Raptor 283 later welcomes and orients the new Kyurangers and inducts them as part of the Rebellion. Briefing the team on their mission against Jark Matter, Raptor 283 was interrupted by Lucky as he set off in the Shishi Voyager to find the next Kyuranger who he pinpointed to Zigama, sending the other Kyurangers after him. Lucky's shot ultimately bore fruit in the form of the two thieves Naga Rei and Balance who joined the team as Hebitsukai Silver and Tenbin Gold respectively, with Raptor 283 voicing doubt that Lucky's luck would last forever. Introducing the seven Kyurangers to the Rebellion commander Shou Ronbou, Raptor sent them off to prevent the destruction of the planet Needle which was being drained of its Planet Jume by Jark Matter. Raptor was most concerned in light of the emergence of a hostile new Kyuranger, who had stung all the team bar Lucky and Champ, only to find Shou preoccupied with finding a catchphrase, eventually settling on OKyu. Taking the Gemini Kyutama from the pile dropped off by Shou, Raptor dropped down to Needle and gave it to Lucky, allowing him to fight with double the power. Fortunately, the afflicted Kyurangers recovered in time for the team to assemble and destroy the Moraimarz draining the planet's Jume. Other Events Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Chou Super Hero Taisen Personality Raptor's shown to be serious and short-tempered, as shown as when she hit Shou RonBou because of him thinking about new reply words instead of Kyuranger safety. She also shown to be brave, as she deliver Gemini Kyutama to Lucky in the battlefield. However, despite her seriousness, she tends to daydream and write in her tablet, about her fighting alongside the Kyurangers and can be air headed at times, when no one is around. Her dream became reality, when her wish created the Washi Kyutama. Powers and Abilities *''to be added'' Washi Pink Arsenal *Kyutama **Washi Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Shot Mecha *Washi Voyager Attacks * : Washi Pink performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside her fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Kyuranger Episodes 4, Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ (Washi Pink & Kajiki Yellow Chapter), Kyuranger 5, Chou Super Hero Taisen Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 modern constellations, she represents , "The Eagle" *Washi Pink is the first Pink Ranger and first Female Sentai Ranger to have an Eagle as part of her motif. This animal motif was originally used by male Sentai Rangers only, the most prominent being Red Rangers such as the preceding Zyuoh Eagle. **There was, however, a previous female Power Ranger with an eagle motif: Taylor Earhardt, the Soaring Eagle and Yellow Ranger of Wild Force. As was common at the time, her Sentai counterpart was male. *Her numerical designation isn't random: in , "283" can be read as , which means wing. Portrayal *Raptor 283 is voiced by M • A • O who had previously played Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and voiced Pasco in Ressha Sentai ToQger. In her civilian form and as Washai Pink, her suit actress is Ryoko Gomi. Notes *Raptor shares some similarities with Kendall Morgan from Power Rangers Dino Charge, namely that they possess similar personalities and serve as both Rangers and advisors to their respective teams. *Besides her color scheme, Raptor shows no trace of her constellation motif in her unmorphed form, much like her human teammates. *Raptor also shares some similarities with Fuuka Igasaki from Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Both of them are serious and level-headed but can be clumsy when fighting and both of them are shown to get annoyed with the foolish antics of their respective mentors. Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.1: The Super Stars of Space'' **''Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!'' **''Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Ookami Blue & Oushi Black Chapter" **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Washi Pink & Kajiki Yellow Chapter" **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Space.6: Flap! Dancing Star'' **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' * }} See Also *''to be added'' References